Episode 13 - Love, Once More!
Love Again {愛ふたたび, Ai Futatabi) is the first episode of Binan Koukou Chikyuu Boueibu Love! Love! Summary The Earth Defense Club is back together after a time-stopping monster appears at the bath house. Who could be behind this new sinister attack? Plot The episode opens with Earth Defense Club in the Kurotama Baths. En mentions there's something he's been thinking about recently: time. He complains that he missed his chance to have fun during his summer vacation. Io replies that they went to the beach and the mountains. When En continues to complain about missing out on summer, Io says that there's a saying about that: "Time doesn't betray dreams." Ryuu then mentions how hourglasses don't tell time in the first place. As they begin to discuss it, the Student Council enters the baths as well. While Atsushi and Kinshiro sit next to each other, the others remain on the other side of the bath. Atsushi and Kinshiro's attempts at conversation are awkward, as they skirt around something. Yumoto, not sensing the mood, asks if it's true that the Student Council are going to study abroad. Kinshiro replies that yes, it's true. Atsushi and Kinshiro both begin to speak at the same time, only to have the conversation die. En and Ryuu get angry and tell them to just say what they want to already. As Io and Arima calm them down, Yumoto mentions that the two look like Tawarayama-sensei: they both have fainted and are floating in the bath. After pulling them both out of the bath, Yumoto sits fanning the two off with a towel. En says that Atsushi probably didn't want to push the topic of seeing Kinshiro off, and Arima says that Kinshiro thought asking Atsushi to come would be a shameless request. Kinshiro wakes up, sitting up and apologizing for fainting. As the Student Council prepares to go, Yumoto asks if they can go see the Student Council off tomorrow at the airport. Kinshiro, flustered, replies that they can do what they want, and the Student Council leaves. Atsushi, now awake, thanks Yumoto for asking them. En suggests they get back in the baths, to which the others agree. Atsushi mentions that being Battle Lovers wasn't so bad, holding up his wrist to reveal the Lovracelet. The others are surprised. As Yumoto says they would still need Wom-san to have the whole group back together, an hourglass monster appears behind them. En wonders why a monster has appeared when Zundar and Hireashi had already been defeated. As Yumoto begins to transform, the hourglass monster fires hot pink sand at them, making their Lovracelets disappear. Now trapped in a large amount of pink sand, the monster says that he's going to end them. When En questions how he knows that they're the Battle Lovers, the monster replies that their faces and voices are blur-free and fires more sand at En. The monster says he's going to kill them, but before he can, Goro enters the bath, angered that they're distrubing the bath. When he sees sand everywhere, he threatens the monster with his ax and the monster runs away, scared. At school, En says not to tell the Student Council about this, as they're leaving soon. When Ryuu mentions that they could be the ones behind the monster, Atsushi gets angry, saying that Kinshiro would never do such a thing. As they reach the Earth Defense Club Room, En opens the door to reveal the hourglass monster, sitting and reading manga on a desk, waiting for them. As it prepares to fight them again, Atsushi asks if they could postpone the fight so they won't miss seeing the Student Council off. The monster refuses and Ryuu, Io, and Yumoto tackle it. As they wrestle, the screen changes to reveal two new characters (Akihiko and Haruohiko Beppu) standing on top of a tower watching them. A small green squirrel climbs onto one of their shoulders and they mention how powerless the Battle Lovers are without their transformations. Back at the club room, the monster attacks them with sand again, knocking them out of the window. As they're about to defeated, Wom-san descends from the sky with new Lovracelets for the boys. The five transform to reveal that they have new costumes and new catchphrases. Wom-san also says they have powered up. Although they attack it, the monster is unfazed, trapping them within a sand hurricane. Meanwhile at the airport, Kinshiro, Arima, and Akoya are standing at the terminal, waiting. When Akoya says that they must not be coming, Kinshiro angrily replies that they definitely will come. He walks forward, desperately looking around, before turning and walking back to the others. Defeated, he says they need to go now, or they'll miss their boarding time. Realizing that the fight is taking too long, Atsushi breaks them out of the sand hurricane they were trapped in. Yumoto lectures the monster, using his new attacks: True Love Attack and True Love Fountain. The hourglass monster, defeated, transforms back into a student. En recognizes him from the class next to theirs, Tokiwa Tomaru, who's always the first to get a year older in school. When Yumoto mentions the quote "Time doesn't betray dreams", Io replies that they're about to betray Kinshiro's dream, and the five rush to the airport. Aboard the plane, Arima looks worriedly over at a depressed Kinshiro, who's sitting alone. Looking like he's about to cry, Kinshiro notices something out of the corner of his eye. Looking out the window, he sees the Earth Defense Club waving at them from a balcony at the airport. Surprised and happy, Kinshiro breaks into a teary-eyed grin as he waves back at them. En, noticing Atsushi's depressed look, comforts him, saying that they'll be back soon. Atsushi turns to En and nods, tears in his eyes as well. Yumoto looks at Wom-san and asks where Tawarayama-sensei is. Wom-san breaks into a sweat and says "A-Actually..." As the sun is setting, Tawarayama-sensei's body is sitting underneath a lamppost on the stairs leading up to Binan High School. Two students approach him, asking where the staff office is. The two are new exchange students, and the same people who were watching the fight earlier. Order of Appearance *Yufuin En *Kinugawa Atsushi *Naruko Io *Zaou Ryuu *Hakone Yumoto *Akoya Gero *Ibushi Arima *Kusatsu Kinshiro *Hakone Goro *Haruhiko Beppu *Akihiko Beppu *Wombat Gallery BKCBLL - Episode 1.01.jpg BKCBLL - Episode 1.02.jpg BKCBLL - Episode 1.03.jpg BKCBLL - Episode 1.04.jpg BKCBLL - Episode 1.05.jpg Reference http://boueibu.com/story01.html Category:Episodes Category:Season 2